Episode 122: Legion of Doom
A mysterious presence warns the team about a showdown with their archenemy, Mobius after several of his allies break out of prison. Guest Cast Plot Shadow calls for a secret meeting with Team Knight Rider in an abandoned office building. Although they are suspicious, Kyle and Jenny go to meet Shadow while the rest of the team waits outside. Shadow tells Kyle and Jenny that everything that Mobius has done to them has been related, and that Mobius has been trying to get to him. As Shadow is about to reveal Mobius' next target, the building starts to explode. Kyle and Jenny narrowly escape, leaving Shadow trapped behind. Kyle tells trek that he suspects that Shadow is F.L.A.G.'s most famous operative; he doesn't say the name, but implies Michael Knight. He explains that this operative never had an unsuccessful mission, but nobody knows what happened to him. Gil shows the team K.A. short for "Knight Alpha", a prototype vehicle for a possible European Knight Rider team being prepared for delivery to Berlin. K.A. only speaks German. Mobius frees several criminals from prison who went up against TKR in the past: Maxwell Amendes, the Sky One hijacker Episode 108: Sky One Kaila Gordon, creator of the EMP gun Episode 119: EMP, and Starr, along with her butler Roland Laschewsky Episode 109: The Iron Maiden. Mobius convinces them to work together to help him carry out his master plan. Team Knight Rider tries to understand what Shadow told them before the building exploded: their only clue is "Arizona" and "Key". They search for people named "Key" who might be targets for Mobius. Jenny meets Dr. Cycrus Key, a genetic researcher developing bio-weapons. Duke and Kyle visit William Key, a retired high-level F.L.A.G. employee who shares bitter stories of the old days of F.L.A.G. Erica and Trek visit Judd Key, C.E.O. of Key Communications. Max breaks into the office and captures Key. Kaila then takes Key to the satellite control center, using Key's access to the system to gain control of a satellite. Kyle shows up and captures Kaila, but not before she manages to transfer satellite control. Kyle theorizes that Mobius is trying to develop a global mind control device. The rest of the team thinks it's a bit far-fetched. Jenny and Erica try to get information from Kaila, locked up on Sky One. She won't talk, so Kyle goes in to try a "softer" approach. Kaila and Kyle flirt a bit, and kiss. Kaila drugs Kyle and escapes, but Kyle manages to plant some tracking dust on her. The rest of the team watches everything via video, while a jealous Jenny cringes at the sight of Kyle and Kaila together. The team follows Kaila to a warehouse by the ocean, and they split up to catch the criminals. Trek and Erica go after Max, who knocks them off of their motorcycles with a rocket launcher. They are captured. Duke and Jenny chase after Kaila, but she fires a sonic wave weapon which paralyze Beast and Domino. Kyle goes after Mobius, but several rocket blasts from Max nearly destroys Danté. Starr hops in a truck and pushes Danté and Kyle off the dock into the ocean. The other four team members are tied up in the warehouse. Kaila tells Max that Mobius has left them behind. Max isn't worried, since the mind control device is with them in the warehouse. He suggests testing it on Duke. Kaila tells Duke to strangle jenny. Duke rises, starts to reach for Jenny but then takes a swing at Max. Max and Kaila escape, realizing that they were conned by Mobius. Jenny and Duke chase after them in ahigh speed boat chase, while Trek and Erica work on restoring power to the vehicles. Duke manages to jump aboard Kaila and Max's boat while some of Mobius' henchmen in a third boat begin firing missiles at Jenny. Danté and Kyle rise to the surface of the ocean. Danté tells Kyle that his new bonding system has managed to regenerate his outer shell. Danté fires a missile, destroying the third boat. Duke manages to subdue Max and capture Kaila. The team determines that Mobius must be trying to distract them from SkyOne. They rush back to the plane. On Sky One, Mobius activate a working mind control device and rolls unnoticed past Gil the mechanic. He enters the situation, where Shadow is waiting for him. Shadow tells Mobius that it was only a matter a time before Mobius figured out who he was. Mobius says that he's taking Shadow with him. A sphere-shaped electronic casing labeled "K.I.T.T." rises from the center console, and Mobius removes it. As he does, the holographic image of Shadow disappers. Mobius leaves just as the team arrives. They discover a message: longitude and latitude coordinates. The team goes to the location and find on tombstone marked "Michael Knight R.I.P. One man who made a difference". A man appears and tells them "I'm Michael Knight. Or at least I was." Notes Trivia *While a new car, K.A. is introduced in this episode. It does not play a significant part in the show. 122